ChaseNapped
by XXemmyXX81
Summary: Sequal to Prep Or Punk. When Courtney get's "chase"nappes it's Rachael, Duncan, Maesha,a and some friends along the way to save her!
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmpmm..." I rubbed my head. I looked around to see Chase's room, black and blue walls, black and blue bed and rug, and then black and blue everything else. He really did have a problem. I walked over to his door. It was locked.

"Great." I stuck my hand into my pocket to see if I had my phone. Surprisingly, I did.

"Chase your such a fucking dumb ass." I mumbled as I called Duncan.

Ring Ringg Ringgg

" Hello?" Rachael's voice answer

" Rach?"

"Speaking"

" It's Court, where's Duncan?"

" DUNCAN! IT'S FOR YOU!!" I wasn't surprised she didn't flip out on me and say where are you, or are you ok, like Duncan and Maesha would. I could hear her eating something as she talked too, probablya Slim Jim. Her favorite of all proceed meat.

" Hello? Duncan voice came clear

" Hey"

" COURTNEY?!"

" Again, Hey."

" WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?" See?

" Chase's house, and yes I'm fine."

" He let you keep your phone?"

" He's not the smartest cloud in the sky."

" What?"

" Oh, nothing."

" Ok, where does he live?" Duncan asked

" I don't know."

" You were his girlfriend."

" Yea, but I don't pay attention."

Duncan sighed. Usually he could put up with me, but he probably has been worrying.

" Ask Troy."

" Who?"

" His best friend, Troy Hoyt. I think Rach know where he lives."

" Every time I ask her something, she say's something random." I laughed, yep, that was Rachael Stoker for you.

" Get a Slim Jim, tie her up, and put it out of hand's reach. And just ask her the question."

" What if she doesn't give me the answer?" Duncan asked

" Then say no Slim Jim!"

That's when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

" Duncan, I got to go, bye."

"Princess wa-" I hung up, stuck my cell phone in my pocket, jumped into his bed and closed my eyes.

" I know your not really sleeping." Chase said.

* * *

Em: me feel bad..

D: why?

Em: cause me no update other stories....me have writers block for them

D: then ask them

Em: Who them?

D: the people who review your stories?

Em: For what?

D: IDEAS!

Em: no need to yell...sheeh

D: Whatever...and where's Princess?

Em: She's mad, like always.

D: why?

Em: because i got dentition yesterday, I asked my mom to get a streak in my hair died blue, failed a test, pushed Jamie Casey on the floor, and fell asleep in Science. =)

D: They grow up so fast *tears*

Em: She's only mad about the dying thing....She says im turning into you.

D: What's bed about me? Your the one with the anger management!

Em: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!

D: Then why do you go to therapy?

Em:.....i dont know......

C: You should be encouraging her!

D: Me?!

C: Yea you! Ever since she saw your hair, she was to go punk!

D: What's wronge with that?!

Em: Well, it's the special time of the Author's note's that Emily has her panice attack.

D+C: What?

Em: RAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

D and C run.

Em: Run forest run! Well cya l8ter guys!!! And please Review!!


	2. PLEASE READ it's on a an

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Because im not updating is because i'm up to my head in homework, projects, and my friends are bugging the crap out of me.**

**3 weeks ago: I was in the talent show, so me and rach and my other friend Megan had to pratice everyday. We won =) but i never got the chance to update**

**2 weeks ago: I had to do this project on cells. I had to make a plany cell and animal cell. I got the project on monday and it was due friday. I wroked on it everyday and my mom was always home so I couldn't go on her computer to update.**

**Last week: (well todays saturday so somewhat this week) Ok, i have this REALLY BIG project on Ireland. I have to make a big poster, wear their cloths, have food from Ireland, and it's a really big grade, so i need it to be good. And my partner Maesha didn't want to do it with me anymore beacuse i wasn't doing anything. I wasn't doing anything bc she wouldn't let me! So i now have even more work to do!**

**But I promis to update on THIS TUESDAY! I do not care what im doing, I WILL UPDATE!**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WAITING FOR MY UPDATE! IT MEANS ALOT!!!**


	3. Slim jims!

" Ok, Rachael. Where does Troy Hoyt live?" Duncan asked with a fake smile.

" OH!!I KNOW HIM!!" Rachael said happily.

Duncan sighed with relief.

" Ok, where does he live?" Duncan asked again

" In a town."

" Really?" Maesha said

" Rach, just tell us his address." Duncan said trying not to get angry.

" Nope."

"Why not?"

" Because."

" Would you do it for a Slim Jim?" Duncan asked, her felt like he was in Scooby-Doo.

" YEA!" Rachael started jumping up and down.

" Ok, where can we get one?"

" There's a store down the street that sells them by the crap load." Maesha said.

* * *

As Duncan drived he couldn't even imagine what Courtney could be going through. Chase was a retard, so he really couldn't do anything bad. Exsept touch her, kiss her, and...

" DUNCAN!"

Duncan swerved out of the other lane almost hitting a car. He noticed his hands looked like there were going to bleed, he was gripping the steering wheel to hard.

" What the hell Duncan? You could of killed us!" Maesha yelled.

Duncan ignored her,and just kept driving.

Once they made it to the Corner Store, where they sold Slim Jim's. They walked in. Well, Rachael ran in and just took the box of the disgusting meat.

After everything was paid for, Rachaels' eyes widened and she started to wave to someone.

" TROY!! OH OER HERE! TROY!" Every body's attention went to this little pale kid. He looked 16, but he had no tan, blond hair coming out of a skater hat, his blue eyes matched his pale skin, and he was hunched over.

" Hey." Troy said with no emotion.

" Thank God." Duncan said

" Who are you?" Troy asked Duncan

" Names Duncan, and I'm thinkin your Troy? Chase's friend?"

" Sure."

" Ok where does he live?"

" Up the street, take a left, than 3 rights, and then there's a fork in the road, so you take a left, go down that street and he's the yellow house." Troy said, still no emotions

" Uh, Thanks...?" Duncan said before graping Dumb and Dumber.

* * *

**Me: I know it's short, but i have school in like 4 minutes so I only had a half an hour to wright this. I'll make another update after school. And guess what**

**I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK!!! WHOO!!!! MORE UPDATES!!**

**D: Yippy...**

**PLEASE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE MY AN LONGER, SO BYE EVERYBODY!!!**


	4. The Escape

" Can I leave?" I asked.

" Yes."

I shrugged and walked around Chase, but he graped my arm and pulled me back in the same spot I was before.

" Only if you agree to go out with me." Chase said with a smirk.

" I already told you I'm with Duncan! And I would never go out with you again!."

" What does he have that I don't have!"

" Duncan's hot, sexy, fun to be with, calls me these sweet nicknames, and we have stuff in commen." Courtney said in a dreamy way.

" I'm hot and sexy!"

" Your Cute, but not hot."

" I'm fun to be with!"

" Not really, you always ditched me to do something you wanted to do."

" I called you nicknames!"

" Court isn't really a nickname. I mean it's my nickname but not like princess, sweetheart, or hunny, or..."

" I get it! And we had a lot of things in commen!"

" Like what?"

" We both like umm you like black!" Chase said.

" Really? Ok how about this if you guess my middle name, I'll dump Duncan and be with you. If you get it wrong, I get to leave."

" Ok, it's umm...." Chase stuttered while Courtney smirked.

" Jessica!" Chase said.

" No, bye!" Courtney said and ran without looking back.


	5. Chase's, Kyle's, and Megan's house

" Take right!"

" No he said a left at the for in the road!"

" No she said right!"

" LEFT"

" RIGHT!"

" LEFT!"

" RIGHT!

" LEFT!"

" SHUT UP!" Duncan yelled as he drove up into the drive way.

" How did you figur that out?" Maesha asked.

Duncan took out his Itouch that had map quest on it.

" Sure, you get the easy way." Rachael said.

" Whatever and let's get Courtney!" Maesha yelled.

Duncan, Rachael, and Maesha knocked down the door and ran up the staries to see Chase on the computer. Duncan slamed him against the wall.

" Where is she?"

" Gone."

" What do you mean gone?"

" She left, like bye bye." Duncan put chase down.

" Where did she go?" Maesha asked.

" I don't know, probably to Kyle's house. She usually went there everyday."

" Kyle?"

" Yeah, her cousin. He lives down the street."

" Why are you even helping us?"

" Because he's not that smart." Rachael said.

" NO!" Chase yelled.

" I've got a new girlfriend! Look!" Chase pointed to the computer, he was on MySpace, and was on some girls profile.

" Probably a guy." Duncan said.

" People wouldn't do that!" Chase said

" Yes, yes they were!"

" Ahh. Great" Chase said.

* * *

Soon Duncan and the girls where at Kyle's house.

" Courtney's missing?!" Kyle said freaked out.

" Yeah, Chase said she would be her and she's not. Where else where she go?" Duncan asked.

" I don't know, maybe Megan's. She spent a summer there once."

" OH! I love Megan! She's sooooooo funny!"

" If she's not at her aparment, she's working at the mall. At Hot Topic and she'll be the one with the purple hair."

" Ok thanks Kyle!"

" Np problem, and once you find her, make sure you guys call me. I don't want her to go to juvy for something stupied again." Kyle said with a chuckle

* * *

Megan wasn't at her house, so we went to the mall. Come to think of it, it all started here. They soon rushed in to see a girl with purple hair.

" Hey Mii mii and Rach!" She said

" Hey Meg, have you seen Court?!"

" No but she texted my like 5 minutes again. She's going to Emily's house."

" Oh.." Maehsa said

" God..." Rachael said

" No." They said together.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	6. The End

" Who's Emily?"

" Is she related to that red head?" Maesha asked

" The one from the show?" Rachael said

" Yeah, what was her name?"

" Izzy?" Duncan asked

" YEAH!" Rachael said happily

" How please don't tell me _that_ Izzy."

" Yeah, her twin sister is Emily." **(Thanks ****Devil-in-striped-pajamas**** ;)**

" Your kidding right?"

" Sadly no, Courtney and Emily have been best friends for like forever! Izzy was never home because of the RMCP thing. But Emily is just like her in every way."

" Do you guys know where she lives?" Duncan asked.

" Yep, she lives across town, it will only take us a few minutes." Maesha nodded.

* * *

Courteny's POV

" Hey, ur bf just came to da store and asked where u were." Megan texted me

" Oh rry? did u tell him i was going to ems?" I texted back.

" Yeah, just dont get into any trouble at there. and kyle's worried about you." I got back after one minute

" kyle always worries, and i can't promise anything ;) " I texted joking

" lol, kk." Megan said

I was walking up to Emily's house. We've been best friends ever since we could walk. Her parents are totally sane **(isn't that the opposite of insane?).** I remember going up to Izzy and saying " EMILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Izzy just stared at me and started to walk backwards. Emily had strait orange hair, a face just like Izzy, and wore a jean skirt with a prurple tube top. Emily wasn't a prep, you could tell be her grades, she just liked to dress normal. She was calmer than Izzy most of the time. I knocked on the door.

" WHAT!" Emily's voice came from inside.

" What have I told you about being nice?"

" COURTNEY!" Emily opened the door, she had her dog, Taco, on her leg biting her shoe. I gave her a confused look.

" He thinks it's a bone,WHICH IT ISN'T!" She screamed in the dogs face. Taco just growled at her and she growled right back.

" O...k, hey can I stay her until Mii Mii and Rach pick me up?"I asked

" I don't care." I walked into the house, all of a sudden there was this bing boom from the top floor.

" What the hell was that?"

" Izzy, and she told me about the whole " OMG YOUR EMILY! thing."

" First I did NOT say omg, and second you look just like her. And since when are you thing calm? Your on the pills agian?Courtney asked with a smirk.

" Yes. Mother sayys if I don't take them it's back to the mental hospital."

" You'll just brake out.....again" Emily laughed evilly.

* * *

Duncan's POV

We pulled up to this nice looking house. A corner of the house was blown up and you could see Izzy in that room. All three got out of the car and quickly ran towards the door. Duncan just opend it and walked in. He saw Courtney talking to a girl who looked just like Izzy, must be Emily.

" PRINCESS!" Duncan yelled as he picked her up and twirled her around.

" DUNCAN! OK PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!!" Courtney giggled** (I hate that word...giggled)**

Duncan set Courtney down a kissed her. They broke away when they heard another boom from upstairs

" IZZY SHUT UP!" Emily yelled.

" MUHAHA! HELP ME WITH THIS THAN!"

" NO!"

" YES!"

" NO!"

" YES!"

" JUST GO HELP HER!" Duncan, Courtney, Rachael and Maesha yelled at Emily.

The End =)

* * *

**Me: THANKS U GUYS!!!! I loved each of your reviews! And thank you Taylor W. and Abilena for adding me on Myspace! =) ! I want to thank TDIATGirl1301, Devil-in-striped-pajamas, The all knowing Hyper , and ... for reviewing yesterday!!!!!**

_You sound like some cheesy and mushy per__son again_

_again?_

_Yes, again. you made that little love poem in English_

_so i like it!_

_well i didn't!_

_where the same person!_

_no im the bad side and your the..._

_good side?_

_no we don't have that, the some what nice side _

_..._


End file.
